


With Thunder comes the rain

by lokisgirl18



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisgirl18/pseuds/lokisgirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua storm aka Katrina Blant gets recruited by Nick Fury to help get the teseract back from Loki but when she meets the god of thunder she feels an instant deep connection with him but when two words and two elements collide will chemistry work it's coarse and create a wonderful reaction or with they both drown in sorrow? ThorxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Thunder comes the rain

Seventeen years. It had been seventeen years ago today when Katrina Blant's mother had tried to drown her one year old baby girl. Ironically a few moments afterwards she died of a heart attack but the thing is the water the filled little Katrina's lungs never drained. When she got older Katrina discovered that she not only could breath underwater but held the very element at her finger tips. Eventually she grew up to be Aqua Storm defender of her small town of Willow falls at the very edge of New York.

It had been a slow day as far as crime went so Katrina decided to talk a walk around town. In any other part of New York it would be considered dangerous but this was a quiet little town and secondly if someone did cause her any trouble Katrina would gladly show any creep exactly what she was capable of. It was starting to get dark and just as she started to head home the felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. She whipped around and punched the trench coat clad figure square in the jaw. The man staggered backward and rubbed his injured jaw" Wait Katrina I won't hurt you I'm directer Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D a government agency."

She backed away from him a bit" How the hell do you know my name creeper." This supposed director Fury adjusted his collar" We've been keeping tabs on you, for the sake of national security." Katrina having at least some common sense thought about his words" I don't suppose you can show me some ID can you?" Fury nodded and held out a laminated piece of paper. The young woman scanned it with blue green eyes" Well I know a fake ID when I see one, this is the real deal." Fury slid his ID back into one of his many pockets" I need you to come with me Katrina the world needs your help."

She once again found herself in the middle of a tough decision, this guy could be the real deal but if he wasn't well she didn't want to even think about what could happen. Katrina sighed deeply" If you even lift a finger to touch me I will create a god damn hurricane just to watch your dying breath, you got that?" She didn't detect even a flicker of fear in his dark eyes if anything he look kind of amused by her threat. "Well than we'd better get going."

S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters really was an impressive building it was like a bee hive the way everyone had a job to do and they knew exactly what they were doing. An older guy smirked at her" Well Fury I asked for a treat and boy did you deliver." The director rolled his eyes" This is Katrina Blant, she's here to assist in the return of the teseract." The man smirked at her" Welcome on board team mate the names Tony, Tony Stark also known as genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Katrina shook his hand" That's a lot of things to be for one guy."

Tony shrugged" What can I say I have many talents" Katrina took a look at the power readings on the computer screen" So this teseract it's some kind of power source but to what exactly?" A kind faced man with glasses looked up from his work" It opens a portal into outer space." Katrina hopped on the desk" So I'm guessing all the deaths lately, that has to do with whoever took this teseract." The man nodded. The wheels in Katrina's mind were already in full motion" So if this psychopath whatever his name is used it to get here than can't it be used to send him back?"

Tony pouted like a three year old" See now jack sparrow over here won't be able to explain the plan all dramaticly, he might even cry." Katrina scoffed" Well your plan could work in theory but there is the tiny little problem of catching the manic." Fury nodded" That's where you come in we will need all the help we can get to bring Loki down


End file.
